Let the games begin!
by Tributewbu
Summary: As the first girl head gamemaker, there's a lot of pressure. The perfect arena has been made, and lets just hope President Snow likes it, everythings at risk..even lives.
1. Introduction

"Is it okay?" I ask President Snow.

"Hmm." He replies as he looks over my creation. The 73rd annual Hunger Games. I'm the first girl to have made the arena. I watch as president Snow looks over my work. He smiles.

"This is…different. And I like it. When will you finish?" He asks me.

"It should be done by tomorrow." I reply.

"Perfect." He says before strolling out the room.

I walk back to my room, taking my tablet with me. I enlarge the arena I've made. As far as I know, there's never been anything similar. It's all about risk, and smartness. When the tributes are brought up to the arena, all they will see is white fluffy clouds and the blue sky. The tributes- they're going to be IN the sky. Of course the cornucopia will be in the middle, but it will be hard to get to. There's no hiding in this arena, unless you know where to look. Each tribute will have their own small cloud, about the size of a frizbee. In the middle will be the cornucopia, on its own cloud, but the tributes will have to jump from there cloud to the cloud with the cornucopia on it to be able to reach it. It's about a 2 metre gap, so it won't be too hard to reach if you're good at jumping. There's one other option though, you could take your luck and jump to the cornucopia, or you could work out what's BELOW the clouds. This one's for the smarter tributes. I mean if they think about it, the clouds are in the SKY. Below the sky there's always the ground right? But what they need to work out, is where to jump down. Because at some places, when they jump they could be confronted with a pool of lava. But at other places they could jump and land in a soft meadow, it's all down to what district they're from. If they jump from District 1 they'll land in jewellery, so if they jump they'll get damaged, but they won't die. District 2 will be Rocks and mountains, so they'll probably die. District 3 will be electronics, so if they jump they'll be electrocuted, unconscious for 3 days and then, if no one has killed them in those 3 days, they'll wake up. District 4 is fishing, so they'll land in a pile of fish. This would be a smart option, they'll have food and will be undamaged, but there will be only salt water. District 5 is power. They'll land on glitter, but if they can't swim, the glitter will just gobble them up whole. District 6 is transportation, so they'll land in a bath of wheels, they should be fine there, but they'll have no food or water. District 7 is lumber, so they'll land in the woods. This will be the best place for some people, if they know what kind of berries to pick and things like that. District 8 is textiles, so they'll land in a piles of fabrics, they should collect some jackets to keep warm from here. District 9 is Grain, so they should collect food here, and it will be a soft landing. District 10 is livestock, so they'll land in a pool of milk, and again, if they can't swim they'll just drown. District 11 is agriculture so they'll just land on concrete, there will be nothing there, and if then jump head first they would die, but whatever way they jump they'll get damaged. District 12 is coal mining, so if they jump they'll land in a pool of lava. They will die immediately. When the tributes have decided where to go, and jumped, they'll land in whatever they have chosen. It will be a box about the size of a washing machine, and there will be 10ft walls on every side. There will be cracks in the walls, where they can climb over the wall if they're good. When they climb over the wall they'll find a city designed to look like the capitol. They can go into houses and get food, they can go to president snows mansion and sleep, but when they turn on the TV, they'll be able to see inside every other house in the arena. There will be a live slideshow of every room in every house. So no one can hide.

I was proud of myself. Some tributes might not even jump. They might die for any reason what so ever. I was excited, but I was nervous. I knew how hated I was ever since I got this job.

And I knew that back in my home…in district 12…my little sister could even be picked.

Do you guys like it? It was my first fanfic, and I'm hoping it will get more exciting. I know the arena was confusing, but I thought it was quite a good idea.** I NEED TRIBUTES!** PLEASE PM ME THE FORM! Oh and they can't volunteer if they're under 15 unless they have a good reason to. Please make sure the name is something to do with the district. Here is the form you need to fill out if you would like to make a tribute-

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Do they volunteer?:

Preferred weapon:

Interview outfit:

History(It doesn't need to be dramatic):

Reaction to being reaped, or why they volunteered:

How they will die(If they do):

Family:

One friend's name:

Personality:

Anything else?:


	2. Tributes update

Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone that's submitted a character! Here is the current list of tributes, as you can see I still need many more!

District 1-

Male: Lux Johnstone(18)

Female: Topaz Colburn(17)

District 2-

Male:Adder Byron(17)

Female: Lyrie Malot(16)

District 3-

Male: Azric Knife(17)

Female: Elia Silversmith(13)

District 4-

Male:Tider Coral(17)

Female: Clemency Seaspray(15)

District 5-

Male: Chase Matthews(16)

Female: Martesia Bawair(16)

District 6-

Male:

Female:Coral Anders(17)

District 7-

Male: Pax Cedar(12)

Female: Acacia Melro(17)

District 8-

Male:

Female: Karlina Lavender(15)

District 9-

Male:Ashes Theroux(17)

Female: Kayli Gryffin(16)

District 10-

Male:

Female: Alayaa Avant(15)

District 11-

Male:

Female: Merces Chrome(16)

District 12-

Male:

Female: Arabella Reese(16)


	3. The interviews part 1

The Interviews (Districts 1-4)

Caesar Flickerman's P.O.V

I watched as the girl from district 1, Topaz Colburn, walks onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, Topaz Colburn!" I shout to them.

There are both cheers and boos, as the stunningly perfect 17 year old joins me on the stage. I kiss her hand and help her down onto the seat. She is dressed very smartly, which is a first. She has a light green shirt on, paired with some white trousers and her long, golden hair is curled to just beneath her shoulders.

"Now Topaz, tell us a bit about yourself, about your family and friends." I prompt her.

"Well, my mom is hopeless…she left me when I was young to come here- to the capitol- and be a model, and my dad…well, he has taken care of me, but a lot of the time he has work to deal with and…I guess I don't see him too much." She tells the audience.

"Any brothers or sisters?" I ask softly.

"No, but my best friend Alexander is like a brother to me, I've known him since I was tiny." She replies.

"So, Topaz, has there been any tragedy's in your life? Apart from your mother leaving, of course." I question.

"Well…I've never really told anyone but…I guess since I'm probably going to die I might as well spill up. When I was 16, just last year, I…I got raped. I never told anyone except Alexander, and ever since…well I guess I'm rather afraid." She told me.

Shock horror. I've heard this story so many times before. Of course I feel sorry for the poor girl, but if she wasn't looking for attention she wouldn't have said it.

"That is...tragic." I say to her. "I'm afraid our time is up now, so I truly hope the best for you" I say to her, putting on a face filled with sympathy.

Next comes up the boy from District 1. Lux Johnstone I'm told.

"Well hello, Lux!" I shout, and the audience almost all cheer.

He smiles and takes his seat, placing his leg on the small table between us. Rude. He is wearing a simple grey suit with a black tie; I'm guessing he refused to wear anything else. His hair reminds me of how a young boy might wear it about 1000 years ago- gelled back, very tightly, a dirty blonde that should really have been dyed, but I smile and start chatting away to him.

"So Lux, tell us, why did you volunteer?" I ask. But I already knew the answer.

"My academy volunteered me, but I would have done it anyway, I mean did you see the look on the young boys face when he got picked? He was un-prepared, and would have let down my district. I had to bump in." He replies. I laugh, an automatic reaction.

"Now Lux, tell us about yourself- what's your personality?" I ask in a charming way.

"Well I'm confident, I can charm all the ladies with a simple smile, and most of all- I can fight better than anyone in that arena, I know I can win." He shouts back, almost testing his smile on the audience, and as expected, there are a few sighs.

"Well Lux, It was nice talking, and I wish you all the best!" I say, tapping his shoulder, not meaning it.

Next walks up the girl from district 2. Lyrie Malot, such an angry face the poor child, I wonder how any parent could love her.

"Hello Lyrie! What a beautiful dress!" I say, glancing at the brown muck that's meant to be a dress. What are the stylists doing this year?

"Thank you." She says in a deep voice, matches her face.

She sits down and I take her hand.

"Tell us Lyrie, do you think you can win this thing?" I question.

"Of course I can! I can't believe you would even ask! I'm not afraid of killing; it's not as if they won't try to kill me. But they must all be so weak, I mean the district 1 girl didn't even volunteer! I have no competition here; they'll all be dead in a day." She says back to me. What an awful girl.

"Well someone's confident!" I shout, which gets a laugh from the audience.

I shake her hand and she walks or the stage, her face even more angry than it was when she came in.

"And everyone say hello to our district 2 tribute, Adder Byron!" I say as the handsome fellow joins me. This is the first good-looking person. The audience will love him. Shaggy Blonde hair, which personally I think needs cut, bright blue eyes and all the muscles anyone could want.

"Hello Caesar" He says, shaking my hand.

"Hello to you Mr Byron" I say, giving him a cheesy grin. "Now Adder, tell us, why did you volunteer?"

"I volunteered because I knew I was ready, and the boy who got picked goes to my training school, and he's not had enough practise yet, so I stepped in for him, plus I wanted to make my dad proud." He replied, the last part getting a sigh from the audience.

"How touching. Now Adder, tell us, what is this wonderful suit your wearing made of?" I ask.

"It's made of black snake skin sir, and very hard to find, or so I'm told." He replies.

"Well you look dashing!" I say, helping him off the chair as he walks off the stage.

"Now our tribute from District 3, Elia Silversmith!" I say as the young girl walks onto the stage, looking like a fairy in a light pink sparkly dress that reaches her knees.

"Hello." She giggles.

"Hello to you Elia, now tell us, do you think you can win?" I ask the 13 year old.

"Well…I guess maybe but probably not since I'm younger…and smaller and skinnier, I don't really know." She says quietly.

"Are you scared dear?" I ask.

"A little, but I guess I'm going to have to try my hardest." She replies shyly.

"Now that is some beautiful hair you have Elia." I say looking down at the long stretch of blonde floating down her back.

"Thank you!" She giggles again. I like this girl. But she has no chance.

I help her off her chair and signal to the arch with my hand, pointing out its time to go.

"Now our male tribute from district 3, Azric Knife!" I cheer as the young gentleman walks onto the stage.

"Azric, hello!" I say, and shake his hand. "Now Azric tell us, what do you think of this year's tributes? Are you strong enough to beat them?" I ask him.

"They look okay, and I don't know if I can win." He replies bluntly.

So I guess he's going with the mysterious angle. And doing it all wrong. I mean blunt is NOT mysterious, blunt is just rude. He needs to get his act together.

"So Azric tell us, what's your family like back home?" I say, urging him on.

"They're fine. My life was fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine." He replies before inviting himself to walk off the stage. What does he think he's doing? He could get us both killed, the idiot. Oh well, I'm glad he's away, taking that awful dark blue suit with him.

Now Ladies and gentleman, your special girl from district 4, Clemency Seaspray!" I cheer.

She walks onto the stage, wearing a long blue dress that trails behind her, shimmering as if it were a mermaid's tail or something. Very pretty.

"Now Clemency, tell us, what do you do in your free time at home?" I ask,

"I swim, like a lot of girls from district 4, or we sit on the deck and watch the boys fishing, I do love my district." She tells me.

"Now Miss Seaspray, do you think you could win this?" I ask her.

"No. I won't win. I'm not going to kill anyone Caesar, I refuse to." She says, her voice breaking.

"Well that is a brave decision." I tell her, tapping her shoulder.

She walks off the stage and I see the tears forming in her eyes, the poor girl. First brunette we've had today. She should get some sponsors for that.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Tider Coral!" I cheer.

Now this reminded me of someone we've had before. Another district 4, Finnick Odair. Same green eyes, same facial shape. Finnicks hair was bronze though, whereas Tider had very long blonde hair, almost reaching his shoulders. He sat down.

"So tell us Tider, have you ever seen Clemency at home in District 4?" I ask willingly.

"Yes, Clemency and I are…very close." He says, pausing to think.

"And is there a special lady at home Mr Coral?" I ask.

"Yes. But I've never told her." He says quietly

"And what would her name be?" I ask

"Salmon, she's my best friend in the whole world. Very pretty. But we could never…be together. We're too close." He says.

"Well I do hope all the best for you." I say tapping his shoulder lightly.

At least that's all the careers done.

So hey guys! Who is your favourite so far? Leave a review so I know! I'm currently writing the order of who dies, so do leave a review so your favourite person doesn't get killed first! Hope you liked it. I will be trying to post once a week, maybe more if I can manage, I hope that's okay!


	4. Update!

Hey Guys, so this is just a quick update. I just want to say that I'm really sorry for not posting in over 2 weeks! I've just been really busy since it's summer, but I am working on a new chapter! Really sorry! c:


End file.
